


Opposites Attract

by HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind



Category: star trek discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, Established Relationship, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Teen AU, They’re teens and it’s set around now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/pseuds/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind
Summary: Culmets teenager AU





	Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transmarkcohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/gifts).



> This is my first ever (planned) multiple chapter fic wooooooo. I’ll try to update it as quickly as I can, but I’m forgetful hsjdkfkg.

Paul Stamets was quite different from his peers. Not only did he have the palest skin, the whitest skin and the bluest eyes anyone in the area had seen. But he was also the only gay guy where he lived. Of course, not including his boyfriend. 

He was open about his sexuality, not open as in wearing a rainbow flag around his shoulders and wearing a pin labeled “faggot”, but open as in he told anyone who would have the balls to ask him themselves. One thing he had learned throughout his 17 years of living was that the more open he was, the less gossip and bullshit would be spread about him. 

Not that it was extremely hard to make assumptions on your own anyway though. Paul was quite fashionable, at least compared to the other boys his age. All his button ups were ironed before he put them on, you would never see Stamets with a wrinkly shirt. Usually he would wear a light blue jean jacket to go with the shirts. It was always open, in case he was wearing a necklace or a tie he wanted to show off. The overall lightness of his outfits paired well with his white headphones, they were a pain in the ass to wear whenever he wore his glasses, they would be pressed in between his ears and head. His headphones were wireless, Paul swore it was because they looked nicer, but in reality it was probably because he would get the wire stuck on anything he walked past. Paul enjoyed looking his best, that quickly became a challenge when he adopted two big, fluffy cats. Their favorite hobby seemed to be leaving fur on all of Paul’s clothes. No matter how hard he tried to hide it from them. 

Of course being so open about his sexuality wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. Parts of the Jewish community he used to be part of were quite iffy about the whole situation. His solution to this was to just find another place of worship, he still wanted to practice his beliefs (There wasn’t really a shortage of synagogues in New York anyway). Whenever his parents drove him up the wall he would take his bike and head over somewhere so he could surround himself with people he liked. 

Even though Paul was as sarcastic as could be, he still had a couple of really nice friends. After he started dating his current boyfriend his friend group expanded a bit. One of his closest friends was Sylvia Tilly. An overly enthusiastic redhead. She was a few years younger than Paul, but what she lacked in age she more than made up for in intelligence. They were an odd match, not something you would think of at first, but they were both incredibly fond of each other. She was always there to listen to Paul’s rambles about what most people would consider highly uninteresting. Her enthusiasm and happiness for just about anything Paul related made him grateful to have her around. Not only that, but her and Hugh Culber, Paul’s boyfriend, got along amazingly as well. 

No matter how thick and extreme Paul’s sarcasm was, Hugh could always look through it. Hugh was probably the only person who would never get offended by Paul’s snide remarks. Instead he would play off of Paul, and say something equally snarky and sarcastic. There was truly nobody who would be a better match for Paul then what Hugh was. Hugh used to be a huge fan of older music, Paul was more into the punk and rock scene. But after Hugh introduced Paul to what he listened to, Paul became inseparable from Leonard Cohen, The Beatles and old Broadway classics. 

Meeting Hugh changed Paul forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I still live for comments, just saying


End file.
